


First Date?

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Soda x Sonia by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	First Date?

Sonia and Souda were on a café date after school. Souda was extatic that the girl  
of his dreams accepted his offer to go on a date with him. Sonia was tired of  
declining his offers for so long that she decided to go on a date with him to see if  
there was something more to him than just a nice smile. Souda asked her what her  
hobbies were and she replied with reading cult magazines, following serial killer  
docies, studying different languages, and watching soap operas with her native  
people. Souda was taken back by this answer. “I thought you would have loved  
makeup and looking at cute boys, and boy bands, and going shopping.” He said. “I do  
not have time for such luxuries, if a person is willing to be my companion they must  
be able to be charismatic, understand my culture, and love a person for who they  
are and not just my appearance.” She said. Souda was barely paying attention  
because Sonia was the woman of his dream and he was off daydreaming about her.  
“Souda?” She inquired. “I just think that you are so beautiful that I was lost in  
your eyes.” He said. “You know this date was a mistake and I have now come to a  
decision that you are inexperienced and unqualified to be my beloved. Thank you  
for your time and the tea” She said as she got up and left to go home. Souda was  
unable to form a response and sat there until she was gone from the café. Sonia  
met up with Gundum on her way home and smiled at him, knowing that he  
appreciated her as a person and not as an object.


End file.
